Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2r + 4}{4r + 5} \div \dfrac{1}{6}$
Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{-2r + 4}{4r + 5} \times \dfrac{6}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-2r + 4) \times 6} {(4r + 5) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-12r + 24}{4r + 5}$